Next Time
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: No one has ever slammed a door in Princess Zelda's face before but in the span of ten minutes, Ike has managed to do so not once, but twice. While volunteering at a hospital, Zelda's first day start out rough thanks to a certain arrogant mercenary and she vows to get even the next time. Too bad for her, next time won't be happening anytime soon. (ZeldaXIke) a little (PeachXRoy)


_Finally back, sort of... I'm back for the time being, figured it was time to get off my lazy butt and finally bring back my many stories that were promised. This will be the new "Romances," hopefully I'll be able to finish this. (Cross your fingers guys!) I hope you guys enjoy this story, comments, complaints and anything else you want to share are always welcome! Maybe they'll be the motivation I need. If there's a story you really, really want me to continue or finish, you could also tell me that. Thank you guys in advanced!_

 _P.S. There maybe some changes to this story since it's been so long, I can't remember which direction I wanted it to go in. Please share what you think, it would be greatly appreciated!_

 _ **Warning: May have foul language and similar innuendoes, they won't be**_ **THAT** _ **bad but they are there. You have been warned... ;)**_

* * *

"What kind of people do you think will be there? Do you think they'll be nice?" Peach, my best friend babbled, bouncing up and down slightly in her seat. I opened my mouth in an attempt to answer her when she cut me off, again. "Do you think we'll meet any hot guys there?" She asked suddenly, her excitement growing and now she was practically jumping out of her seat. This caused everyone around us to stop and stare. I flashed a weak smile, embarrassed by her behavior and made to grab her but she swiftly avoided me and continued unaware, or uncaring of the stares. "Oh! Maybe there will be some hot doctors! If I trip and fall, do you think they'd catch me like in dramas!?" She stopped and flashed me a sultry wink, "I would totally play nurse and-" I clapped my hand around her mouth before she could finish her sentence, now totally mortified.

"Peach, we are in PUBLIC." I whispered through clenched teeth as I forced her to walk away from the table we were supposed to be eating at.

Not to self, never come here again, especially not with Peach.

"So? I've seen people with other's tongues shoved down their throats, what's the big deal?" She asked, pushing my hand away from her mouth. I glared at her incredulously and she sighed, raising her hand in surrender. "Okay fine, I'll ease up." I shook my head at her, for as much as I love her, she can be a pain sometimes. "Oh! Here we are!" She squealed, spotting the hospital we're volunteering for and without a moment longer, she grabbed my hand and made a run for it basically dragging me along. By the time we arrived, I was out of breath and my hair was a mess. I stole a look over at Peach and noticed to my dismay that she didn't have a hair out of place.

I grumbled under my breath as I weaved my fingers through my hair, putting it back in to place as I took a look around. I heard Peach gasp and wondered what she could be looking at. The layout of the place looked to be pretty similar to every other hospital I had ever been. The chairs were booked with dozens of people, nurses and doctors alike were walking around with purpose and the door opened every five minutes or so. Confused I turned to see her gaping openly ahead and stood behind her to get a better idea of where she was staring.

By the time I figured it out, the only thing I caught was a little bit of what seemed to be red hair. Curious, I turned to ask Peach about it only to find her still stuck in her spot, a dreamy smile plastered on to her face. "Earth to Peach..." I waved my hand in front of her face, expecting her to snap out of it but there was no response. Smiling wickedly, I slowly brought my hand up and flicked her forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Peach cried, lifting a hand over her forehead.

"Couldn't have you drooling all over the floor now could we?" I laughed even as she shoved me. "Seriously though, who were you looking at?" She shrugged in response trying to play it off but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. "Fine, keep Romeo a secret all you want." She stuck her tongue out at me and we continued on, making our way over to the receptionist where they set us up with a volunteer ID and handed us each a clipboard with our respective patients listed on it. I was assigned to some guy named Ike.

I skimmed through the information relatively quickly, there wasn't much on it other than he had sustained a pretty bad wound on his abdomen, several minor cuts on his body and two broken ribs leaving the man bedridden for the next two months or so depending on how well he heals. I read a couple of the comments from previous nurses and volunteers as well. Apparently the guy was a little hard to approach and distant with a slight temper and a foul mouth but "that only made him hotter," according to Nurse Jennifer.

Curious as to who Peach would be assigned to, I tried to peek over her shoulder but she hid her clipboard away from me, a familiar blush settling over her face. "Umm, we're not supposed to share patient information." That was true but Peach couldn't care less about that, whoever she got, she didn't want me to see, at least not yet.

"Alright, I'll leave you to Romeo." I smirked, making it clear that I already knew who she had gotten and she flushed even more. We made our way to our assigned rooms, wishing each other luck before parting ways. I headed towards the East wing and spent ten minutes trying to locate my room before giving up and asking the nearest nurse for help. I thanked her once we arrived and she left silently, flashing me a kind smile on her way out.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for whoever was behind that door. I knocked on the door gently, not wanting to startle the person and when there was no response, I knocked a little harder. There was a noise from inside the room and I took it as permission to open the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. My eyes widened and I watched in slow motion as a remote came flying towards me. Reflexively I ducked out of the way and was about to breath out in relief when I found myself pulled to the ground, my arms pinned above my head. Struggling not to scream, I looked up to see steely blue eyes staring right back at me. His dark blue hair was spiked up and out of his face, though some small strands still fell slightly over his forehead. He had strong features and a sharp chin, his eye brows were furred as we continued to stare at each other. I could feel his eyes roam around my face similarly to how I was taking him in.

Time seemed to slow and my heart raced, either from what had just happened or from his heated stare, I'm not sure. "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my room?" His voice was deep and I could feel it resonate in my core and I hesitated a moment longer.

When I finally found my voice, it was weak and I mentally kicked myself for it. "I-I've been assigned to help you out. My name is Zelda."

He considered this information for a bit before abruptly standing, leaving me stunned on the floor, still unable to process what was happening. He looked at me with little interest and nodded towards the door. "Listen Princess, I don't want or need your help what so ever so you can see yourself out or I can move you out." I gaped at him, not believing what I was hearing. He made an irritated noise and before I could say anything, he picked me up and practically dropped me on to the floor, slamming the door shut behind me.

I was too shocked to say or do anything and I sat there dumbly staring at the closed door as my mind raced. Anger swelled up inside and I quickly got up and started banging on the door. He just picked me up and threw me out like I was trash! The nerve of this man. I was livid by the time the door opened, I barely had anytime to retract my hand and it ended up hitting his chest. Or a wall because that was what it felt like and judging by his amused expression, he knew it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Might want to put some ice on that." He smirked and I scoffed at him.

"I won't be needing ice on such a minor thing." I stated, ignoring the slight throb of my hand. Damn it.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, not believing me one bit and it only made me angrier. Seemingly bored now, he made to close the door again and I quickly protested by pushing back. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't stop. We struggled a bit with the door but in the end, I couldn't beat him and the door slammed on my face. "Better luck next time Princess." He called through the door and I swear I heard him laugh.

Never in my life has anyone slammed the door in my face, but in the span of ten minutes, this Ike has managed to do it not once, but twice. As I stared at the closed door, I vowed that I would win next time.


End file.
